Electrical connectors for military, aviation, vehicular and other applications which required power must be able to withstand the environmental conditions, such as high vibrations, to which such connectors are subjected. The connectors also must provide high quality electrical connection through very broad ranges of temperature variations. In many instances these electrical connectors must also accommodate extremely high amperage.
Examples of such electrical connectors which are found in the prior art may include a threaded stud terminal to which a threaded nut may be selectively connected. A typical prior art terminal for connection to such threaded stud terminal includes a mating end effectively defining a generally planar eyelet that is dimensioned to be slidably passed over the threaded stud terminal. The opposed end of such a terminal typically will be crimped and/or soldered to a conductor of the wire. The eyelet is maintained in a mated condition on the threaded stud terminal by the nut which is threaded tightly against the planar portion of the eyelet for securely retaining the terminal on the threaded stud terminal and for providing the high contact forces that are desired.
Such typical prior art electrical connector performs well under routine environmental conditions. However, the threaded components of these prior art connectors are fairly expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, the threaded interconnection adds significantly to assembly time and costs and can make disassembly for periodic repair and maintenance difficult, particularly as torque wrenches are required to properly seat the hardware. A number of parts are required to perfect the electrical connection, thereby also adding to the cost of the connection and creating the possibility of foreign object debris (FOD) which could damage engines and the like. Also, as the connectors are exposed to vibration and the like, the nuts may rotate off of the threaded component, which can lead to a failed, open electrical connection. In addition, any attempt to provide environmental sealing for such an electrical connection will generally require an entirely separate protection means that is functionally and structurally unrelated to the threaded interconnection to the alternator.
Various prior art electrical connectors rely upon resiliency of the metal to achieve electrical connection. However, it is extremely difficult to achieve the high contact forces with an electrical connector that must also ensure a large surface contact area and a large cross sectional area of metal to effect a reliable electrical connection.
Other examples of prior art electrical connectors have included springs means which are intended to achieve secure electrical connection without resorting to combinations of threads and nuts. On such contact is disclosed in German Pat. No. 15 90 124. It has proven to be disadvantageous with these known contact spring sockets that one must have a relatively large sleeve to mount the contact springs and hold them in place, particularly in the case where one attempts miniaturization of contact spring sockets.
It would, therefore, be beneficial to provide a contact element which has a relatively simple structure, can be inexpensively manufactured, and is of compact size, yet has high current carrying capacity and low required plug insertion forces.